neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Justin Stewart
Blue |Series = Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers In Space |First appearance = Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie |Last appearance = True Blue To The Rescue (Power Rangers in Space) |Status = |Age = 12 |Homeworld = Earth |Zords = Mountain Blaster Turbozord Siren Blaster Rescuezord |Title = Blue Turbo Ranger |Portrayed by = Blake Foster Colin Fletcher (suit actor) }} Justin Stewart is a fictional character in the Power Rangers universe. He first appeared in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, and served as the Blue Ranger throughout the subsequent television series, Power Rangers Turbo. He is played by Blake Foster. Justin was the first and to date only preteen Power Ranger. History In Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie Justin first appeared in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, in which he learns the Power Rangers' identities by accident. In the movie, he was portrayed as a child whose father was always away on business trips. After witnessing Rocky DeSantos injure himself in a martial arts practice (where Adam, Rocky, and Tommy would fight a rival martial arts team with the proceeds going to charities), Justin decides to visit Rocky in the hospital alone. Justin hides under the bed when the other four Rangers appear, so as to not alert any of them to his presence. However, during their visit, the four remaining Rangers answer a call from Zordon, and teleport away. Because of this, Justin learns that Rocky and his friends are the Power Rangers. Justin was forced to reveal himself to Rocky after bumping his head against the foot of the bed. As it turns out, the situation that the Rangers were in was very serious, and because Justin had learned of the Power Rangers' identities, Rocky sent Justin in his place (and eventually became his permanent successor), both to silence Justin and to provide an extra healthy body with martial arts experience to the team, as the new Blue Turbo Ranger. During his morphing sequence, Justin's morphing belt released a power to allow Justin to grow to the same size as the rest of the Rangers. However, Justin's role largely diminished at this time, with him being a background character for the rest of the film. In Power Rangers Turbo He was emphasized more during Power Rangers Turbo, by virtue of little more than being the only new character. Part way through the series, when the other Rangers left and were replaced by new ones, Justin finally became an equal member of the team. At the end of Turbo, he reunites with his father, who had returned home to a new job where he did not have to travel. This, however, came at a time where the Rangers' Power Chamber was overrun by evil forces, and thus rather than joining the other four Rangers in chasing after Divatox & company into space, he chose to remain at home, ending his tenure as a Power Ranger. In Power Rangers in Space Justin has made one final appearance in Power Rangers in Space, where he teamed up with his old teammates to save Lightning Cruiser. Storm Blaster brought him to fight, and revealed it had a spare Turbo Morpher, which allowed Justin to become the Blue Turbo Ranger once again.this is also the first power ranger cross over and Blake foster is listed as a special guest star in the first act. References Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997 Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Child superheroes